


Best in Show

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I was thinking either, Many other characters in the background and mentioned, You're Welcome, crack!fic, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: When Boom accidentally introduces Bridge and Trip, he ends up with the two arguing over who is better:  Circuit or RIC.  This leads to the only sensible conclusion:  Power Ranger Pet Show.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal.
> 
> I make no apologies for this.

When the time portal appeared, someone really should have warned Boom not to mention RIC to Trip. Of course, the young man only did it because he thought that the Xybrian would enjoy seeing him especially after knowing about Circuit. At the very least, he shouldn’t have shown RIC to Trip while Bridge was in the room. To Boom’s credit, that both Circuit and RIC were the pride of their respective Rangers. Had he known that, the entire issue may have been avoided.  
  
As it was, considering that it was his fault, it was his job to house the other former Rangers that had somehow gotten a hold of the knowledge back in 2008. He personally guessed it was because Wes Collins and Eric Myers wanted to be involved and had communication with their former teammates. When they’d gotten the protest vids from the past and the threat of angry former Rangers in the present, it was decided that they would merely bring them all to the future and have the competition there. Kat’s idea, not the Commander who was instead furious over the whole thing.  
  
“Uh… Is that a pet?” He finally asked as Operation Overdrive brought their “pet”. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t a puppy or kitten. “What is it?”  
  
“He’s our Yeti,” Mack answered cheerfully. “He doesn’t mind entering and he’s just as much a pet as the robots.”  
  
“I is going to win!” The yeti answered happily. Not wanting to argue, Boom just showed them to their room. Eric Myers and Wes Collins were tending to their pet birds to which Trip didn’t seem to have a problem with as he did with RIC. He’d even dropped by to see them to their delight. Taylor of Wild Force had made sure that one of her teammates, Merrick, entered his wolf claiming that “pet or not, it was a matter of team pride, dammit!” That woman still scared him a bit. Dino Thunder had probably been the most pleasant considering that their entries were raptors. Yet, all of the slight bickering paled in comparison to the fight that had started it.  
  
 _“This is RIC,” Boom explained, showing off the robotic canine. “He’s worked with the Rangers since Bridge over there and I fixed him.”  
  
“He looks pretty nice,” Trip said, trying to be a good guest. A glance over to Bridge told all of them that it wasn’t going to happen.  
  
“He’s more than just nice,” Bridge said enthusiastically. “He can do lots of other stuff. He even becomes a cannon so that we can take down criminals.”  
  
“He’s great!” Trip tried again, but his geek pride slightly got in the way. “Circuit’s just… better.”  
  
Both of the normally calm green Rangers had found themselves in a bit of a problem. While they were both easy going, this was slightly different. “Better?” Bridge asked, like Trip trying to not sound too angry. “Can he make toast?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“He’s not better,” Bridge answered, sure of himself. Trip’s mouth turned to a scowl and he pulled Circuit out, hugging the bird.  
  
“Well, RIC’s just a stupid dog,” he said, feelings running high. Even with his gloves, Bridge was feeding off Trip just as much as Trip was feeding off Bridge. They were both just too angry to see it. That was the problem with having psychic powers.  
  
“He’s better than your bird,” Bridge fought back.  
  
“Trip…” Circuit tried. Trip ignored him.  
  
“Uh… Bridge?” Boom started. Bridge ignored him.  
  
“You’re wrong!” Trip argued.  
  
“Prove it!” Bridge snapped, looking more than a little distressed. Boom wondered when Bridge had started to channel Jack and Sky.  
  
“Fine!” Trip answered, just as upset. Bridge nodded, RIC hid and whimpered, Circuit joined the robotic dog and mumbled, and Boom just groaned._  
  
He had to admit that the pets were all unique and amazing. Not to mention well-behaved, fortunately. Each was shown as the pride of their team or at least their owner. The judges were set up to judge. Various Rangers from other teams had been called in considering they were impartial. Aisha smiled at the contestants, Kelsey waved, Chip was enthralled by the Raptor Riders, Dustin was amazed by the Yeti, and Justin was just shaking his head at the other judges.  
  
The pets came out, one by one, in front of the judges. Unfortunately, neither Bridge nor Trip won to their disappointment. The birds were cast aside, the wolf was voted out, and the raptors just weren’t up to snuff. Even the Yeti didn’t win. And it was at that point that Boom knew as long as he lived, he’d never have a worse day than when Commander Cruger was voted Best in Show.


End file.
